


Accalia

by psYcho_MonkeY



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psYcho_MonkeY/pseuds/psYcho_MonkeY
Summary: Blake is a simple peasant. Nothing special except for a few skeletons in her closet, but don't we all have them? How would that change when the VKs arrive at Auradon? What will happen when her past starts to catch up? How will a troublemaking commoner change the way the story's told?(Evie x fem OC)
Relationships: Evie/Fem OC (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Welcoming Committee

“Blake! Wake up!”

I groaned and threw the covers over my head, trying to ignore the banging against the door.

“Come on, Blake! We need to greet the Villain Kids! And you promised you’ll be there with me!”

Reluctantly, I rolled off the comfortable bed to face reality and opened the door, revealing the charming smile of the soon-to-be king of Auradon.

“Good morning!” Ben said brightly, “Get dressed. They’ll be here soon.”

I glanced back at my clock and rolled my eyes, “There’s still an hour left before they arrive.”

“I know! But I want you to be there with me for the final preparations.”

I scowled in annoyance, “Don’t you have your girlfriend to for that?”

“Yeah but I want my best friend with me. You are the first one to support my first royal decree. Please, Blake… I’ll make it up to you.” The son of Belle and the Beast pleaded.

I leaned against the door, raising an eyebrow, “And how will you do that?”

“Uh… I’ll lend you my scooter?” I just stared at him, “…whenever you want?”

Instantly, I gave him a bright grin, “Aw thanks Crowns. I’ll be down in fifteen.”

The door was quickly shut before Ben could protest and I let out a sigh of relief when his footsteps faded down the hallway. I took a quick wake-me-up shower and threw on some clothes. My fingers ran through my messy half-wet hair as I checked myself in the mirror. Standing in front of me at five foot six was a sixteen-year-old girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair and steel blue eyes, rocking my black leather jacket, olive T-shirt, my sapphire amulet, jeans, and worn-out white sneakers.

Nodding in satisfaction, I left my dorm room to the school entrance. I could see the school’s marching band at the side with welcoming banners in blue and pink around and all I could do is contain my discomfort from the over-the-top decorations.

“Blake!” I turned my head to see a Chinese girl walking towards me, “I thought you didn’t want to come.”

I smiled at my friend, “Hey Needles, I didn’t but you know how Ben is. Not to mention he’ll let me borrow his scooter whenever I want if I’m here.”

“Of course, he did.” Lorrie shook her head in amusement and changed the subject, “Are you free to hang out afterwards? Haven’t seen you in forever!”

I chuckled, “I just saw you yesterday and I can’t, I have a late shift in the museum later. Maybe next time.”

The daughter of Mulan pouted, “But you always say that. One day you’re going to work yourself to death.”

“Yeah, well unlike you guys I don’t have parents to ask money from.”

As always, Lorrie gave me a sympathetic frown, “I’m sorry, Blake. That was-”

“It’s fine, Lorrie. _Really_.” I shrugged, “I need to find Ben anyways.”

“Right, I’ll see you in class?” She offered a smile.

I nodded with a wave before leaving to search for the prince, “Yeah, see ya.”

I found him in front of the crowd of students with Fairy Godmother and his pink girlfriend Audrey, daughter of Aurora and Philip. Nudging my way to them, I tapped the nervous boy’s shoulder who jumped slightly and smiled in relief when he saw who it was.

“Blake! Glad you made it.”

I smirked at him, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, your Royal Highness.”

“What is she doing here?” I turned only to see Audrey latching on Ben’s arm with a disgusted look on her face.

My heart tugged uncomfortably and gave her a tight smile while Ben tried to calm my ex.

Yes, my _ex_.

Audrey and I had secretly dated once upon a time before her father found us kissing in the castle’s garden. Her parents were quite conservative in their ways and finding out their precious daughter kissing a commoner was… scandalous to say the least. Audrey was taken away from school for three weeks before she came back like a completely different person. She became the HBIC in our school and climbed the social ladder faster than I could ask what happened.

The kind-hearted girl I once fell in love with who never cared about other people’s status was suddenly replaced by a self-centred, pompous brat. Worse part, I have no idea why.

“Blake, I hope you will be on your best behaviour.” The voice of Fairy Godmother snapped me out of my thoughts.

I just grinned mischievously with my hands now in my pockets, “You know me, Fairy Godmother. I can’t promise you anything but I can try.”

The Headmistress shook her head fondly when Audrey spoke up, “Oh, I see it!”

Immediately the students scrambled to their places and the band started to play as the limo drove around the corner. I could see Ben getting anxious so I nudged his arm with my elbow and whispered, “Hey, you’ll be fine.”

He smiled gratefully and stood a little taller when the car stopped and the driver opened the door, only for two boys rolling onto the group. The music stopped and my eyebrows raised as they ignored everyone and continued to fight over… a blue blanket? Two girls, one with purple hair and the other with blue, stepped out after them, seemingly embarrassed by their behaviour. Not that I blame them.

“Leave it where you found it.” Fairy Godmother called out when they finally stopped, “And by leave it, just leave it.”

The muscular boy with a beanie threw it back into the limo much to my amusement. I zoned into the new students and recalled from their files Ben had shown me. Jay, son of Jafar. The freckled boy with black and white hair, Carlos, son of Cruella. Purple-haired girl, Mal, daughter of Maleficent. And last but not least, _wow…_ the stunning blue hair caught my eye and those ruby plump lips on her beautiful features were just… _wow_.

I didn’t even notice I was staring when Ben finally spoke, “It’s good to finally meet you all. I’m Ben.”

“ _Prince_ Benjamin, soon to be king!” Audrey added with a proud smile and I rolled my eyes from my place behind the couple. I wasn’t the only one.

“You had me at, Prince. My mom’s a queen, which makes me a princess.” Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen smiled flirtatiously, much to Audrey’s annoyance.

“The Evil Queen has no royal status here, and neither do you.” The HBIC went off and I glared at her in annoyance. Wow, way to be rude.

“And this is Audrey.” Ben introduced her, smiling awkwardly.

“ _Princess_ Audrey, his girlfriend. Right Benny-boo?” The princess gripped his arm while I pretended to throw up behind them, making the VKs smirk.

I stepped in to do damage control, “Now if I can remember correctly, the Evil Queen is Snow White’s stepmother. That makes them technically royalty.”

Evie looked up, her honey-brown eyes sparkling and I winked cheekily at her.

“Ben, Audrey, and Blake are going to show you all around, and I’ll see you tomorrow. The doors are wisdom are never shut, but library hours are from 8 am to 11 pm. As you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews.” Fairy Godmother said, looking pointedly at me who just smiled innocently, before walking away.

“It is so, so, so good to finally me- _et_ you.” Ben moved forward to greet our new classmates only for Jay to fist-bump him in the chest.

“This is a momentous occasion,” He began his opening speech as he shook Mal’s hand and ended staring into her emerald eyes, before snapping back to move on to Carlos, “And one I hope will go down in history.”

He paused when he shook his hand and licked the chocolate off of his thumb, weirdly enough, whispering, “Chocolate?”

“As the day our two people began to heal.” He finally finished when he reached Evie.

“Or the day you showed four people where the bathrooms are.” Mal spoke up and I smirked while Ben laughed awkwardly.

“A little bit over the top?”

She replied, “A little more than a little bit.”

“Well, so much for my first impression.” Ben joked though I could hear the hurt underneath. The two laughed when Audrey finally stepped in.

“Hey! You’re Maleficent’s daughter, aren’t you?” I sighed exasperatedly as she went on, “Yeah you know what? I totally don’t blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom’s Aurora. Sleeping-”

“Beauty!” Mal cut in thankfully, “Yeah, I’ve heard the name, you know, and I totally don’t blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening.”

“Water under the bridge?”

“Totes.”

It doesn't take a brainless idiot to see the dislike already building between the two as they had a staring contest after the fakest laugh I have ever heard. Finally, Ben stepped in to start the tour.

“If you have any questions, ask-”

“Ask Blake!” Then Audrey whizzed the prince away and Ben sent me an apologetic smile.

They all turned to me while I could only stare after the two incredulously before sighing for the umpteenth time. I turned to the group with an awkward smile, “So yeah… I guess I’ll show you your dorms then.”

Before I could say anything else, they walked past me to the stairs. “Uh, your dorms are actually this way.” I pointed to the right.

They quickly walked back down and followed me down the corridor while I explained roughly the classes they will take.

“Remedial Goodness?” Mal questioned sarcastically, “Let me guess, new class?”

I smiled in amusement, “Not really. It’s been running for two years. Now that you four are here, they’ll be five people in that class instead of one.”

They stared at me in shock when Carlos asked curiously, “Who’s the other kid?”

We stopped in front of the girl’s dorm as I smirked at them, “You’re looking at her. Anyways ladies, this is your room. Feel free to decorate however you wish. Just don’t mention it in front of the Headmistress.”

“Why?” Mal now sporting a smirk on her face.

I just shrugged, handing them their keys, “She’ll throw a fit again. Dinner’s at six.”

Mal just went straight inside while Evie smiled at me, “Thank you, Blake.”

“See you later, Princess.” I grinned and she followed her friend into the room.

I was still staring at their door before someone coughed to grab my attention and my ears flushed red when I saw the boys smirking at me. Silently wishing the ground would swallow me up, I smiled at them and continued to lead them to their dorm. Only after I gave them their keys did I realize I forgot to show them the cafeteria and the classrooms for tomorrow. What a great tour guide I am!

My hands stuffed into my jacket in habit while I spoke up, “Hey, I just realized I forgot to show you guys the cafeteria and the facilities. Want to go now?”

The boys glanced at each other before nodding.


	2. The Tour

I took them to the cafeteria only to find Mrs. Potts tittering away with her cooking. The old plump woman smiled warmly at us, “Hello, Blake. Dinner is at six if you forgot.”

“I know Mrs. Potts.” I grinned, leaning over the pantry to grab a freshly-baked cookie, “I’m just showing the new kids around.”

She simply chuckled fondly and offered the plate of cookies to the boys who were staring at it in fascination, “Here you go, dears. Take it as a welcoming present from the kitchen.”

Jay took the plate gingerly while Carlos spoke softly, “Thank you.”

“Not a problem, dears.” She smiled before shooing us to the door, “Now shoo. Some of us have to prepare dinner.”

I pushed the two out of the door and called over my shoulder, “Thanks, Mrs. Potts!”

The grin on my face was still there as we walked down the hallway to the computer room when I realized they were lagging behind. I glanced back to see them still staring at the plate of cookies.

“Hey, you guys alright?” I asked with a kind smile, walking back to them.

Carlos’s eyes glistening with emotion and replied quietly, “We never had cookies before.”

A pang hit my chest as my smile died down a bit. I forgot the things we take for granted here are a rare luxury on the Isle. My temper flared at the thought of the villain kids being mistreated for nothing but who they’re parents are and that King Adam was short-sighted enough to throw them all to an island, ignoring all the problems that’ll lead to.

“Blake?” I snapped back to reality and forced my anger down to face the boys’ concerned looks.

I smiled tightly and turned around, “Come on, there’s still a lot more to see.”

I led them out to the tourney field after taking them to all the required classrooms. We sat on the bleachers and watched the school team practicing.

“This is the tourney field by the way.” Leaning back with my arms behind my head, I started to explain the game to them when they looked at me like lost puppies, “Tourney is a popular Auradon sport. There’re two teams. Each team tries to get a Tourney ball into the other team’s net. Whoever’s got the highest score at the end of the match wins.”

“There’s seven people on a team.” I continued now that I had their complete attention and pointed at the players on the field, “Three forwards – they pass the ball around and score. Two defenders – they protect the team and block the other team players. The goalie guards the net; And last but not least, the dragoneer.”

“Dragoneer?” Jay asked in amusement while Carlos munched a cookie, listening rapidly.

“You see there,” I pointed at the large gun on edge of the field, “That’s the Dragon Canon. It’s a gas-powered gun that can fire non-lethal projectiles at high speed. We call them Dragon Fire. But it can only be used when in the Death Zone – the red and white section on the centre.”

I could see Ben ran up to us when practice was finally over.

“So, I’m guessing the tour went well then. Blake’s not too much to handle for you two?” Ben asked playfully and ruffled my hair, ignoring my scowl.

“Shut up, Crowns.” I growled as Jay tried to put his arm around me, only for me to push him off.

“Nope, she’s great to be around. Isn’t that right, Carlos?” The son of Jafar looked at the scrawny boy with a smirk.

Carlos smiled and looked down at his plate of half-finished cookies, “Yeah, she’s really great, I guess. She even got us cookies!”

Ben turned to me, looking surprised, “You took them to the pantry?”

“Of course! I’d be a terrible tour guide if I didn’t show them the wonder of snacks.”

He shook his head with a smile, “I should’ve known. Mrs. Potts always loves you more than me.”

I couldn’t help but to pinch his cheek and grinned teasingly, “ _Aww_ _…_ Is Benny-boo jealous?”

“ _Blakeee!_ ” The soon to be king whined and I let go smugly, knowing for a fact I’ve already ruined his prestigious reputation in front of the new kids. Call me petty, but he got what was coming.

“Oh, look at the time!” I glanced at my old watch, pretending to be shocked while shoving the two amused boys on their feet, “I need to get them back to their room and go to work. Bye, Ben!”

I pushed them all the way out of the field, ignoring Ben’s calls. They burst into laughter when we reached the building and I chuckled along.

“So, you and Prince Ben are close?” Jay questioned curiously.

“Yeah, his parents took me in when I was twelve and I lived with them ever since.”

Carlos inquired, “You’re not a princess?”

“Nope, I don’t even know who my parents are.” I shrugged and smiled wryly, “Not everyone here are royalty or descendants of famous sidekicks.”

They stayed silent for a moment before Carlos spoke up, “You know what, Blake. You’re pretty cool.”

“Thanks, Freckles.” I grinned at him and he blushed adorably.

We were at their door again when I asked, “You guys can show the girls the way when it’s dinner, right?”

“Of course, you can count on us.” Jay smirked as if he knew an inside joke.

“Cool,” I smiled awkwardly and checked the time once more, “Cause I’m seriously gonna be late for work. See you guys tomorrow in class!”

Carlos waved enthusiastically with a half-eaten cookie on his hand, “Bye, Blake!”

*******

I was in the Artefact Room, cleaning Cinderella’s infamous glass slipper and making sure it is in its prime state for tomorrow’s exhibit. I placed the artifact in a cushioned box softly and brought it to its supposed exhibit case. With my gloves still on, I carefully put the slipper on its glass stand and clipped the stabilizers on it to prevent it from falling. I was locking the glass case when high pitch sirens blasted into my eardrums.

My palms slammed into my sensitive ears as I groaned at the uncomfortableness and stumbled my way back to the lobby where the security guard was.

“Bob! What the hell’s going on?!” I shouted over the alarm only to see him asleep on the table.

What the hell?

I shook him and he just continued snoring. How can he even sleep with this siren on?

Doing my best to ignore the irritating blaring, I checked the security cameras only to see the Villain Kids running towards the lobby. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What are they doing here?

I slipped under the table just as their frantic footsteps stomped through the halls and slammed out of the door. When I heard them left, I stood up only to be face-to-face with a stupefied Carlos looking like a deer in headlights.

“Carlos!”

The shout from Mal snapped us from our staring contest and I jerked my head towards the door, “Go, I’ll take care of this.”

The boy hesitantly ran back to the group, sending me one last glance. Not wasting time, I quickly turned off the alarm and called the head of security.

“Hey, it’s Blake. False alarm. There was a malfunction in the 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah, Bob went to check. Goodnight.”

I rolled my eyes in annoyance when Bob snored one more time and I rewound the security footage. My eyes narrowed as it showed the four kids in Fairy Godmother’s wand’s exhibit and that the alarm went off due to Jay touched the forcefield. Making a split choice, I downloaded the footage into my memory stick and deleted the original along with when they arrived at the museum.

After I triple-checked the fake for any mistakes, I threw away my gloves and ran my fingers through my hair, sighing heavily.

I can’t believe I just did that.

I glanced at the memory stick in my hand as I contemplated what to do. Why were they at the wand exhibit? Why did Jay try to steal the wand? What for?

Questions plagued my mind as I signed out of the museum, making sure that the door’s locked, and drove Ben’s scooter back to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So that's chapter 2 done. Comments and kudos are very much welcome ;) and I'll see you all next time!


	3. Goodness 101, yay

I slipped into the VK’s table with my tray of food and started to wolf down my extremely large breakfast, ignoring the stares from students old and new.

“What are you doing?” Mal asked in disgust after a minute of silence.

My lips twitched as I cut my pancakes into more bitable sizes, “Eating breakfast.”

“What Mal meant was why are you sitting here?” Evil quickly pipped in when their leader started to glare daggers at me.

I swallowed my egg yolk smeared pancakes and grinned mischievously, “’Cause I can.”

Knowing full well that the purple dragon was going to blow soon, I started casually while assembling a weird combination of egg, bacon, and pancake with my fork, “You guys must have slept like babies last night. I heard you weren’t here for dinner.”

I watched as they tensed and Mal quickly took over, “Yeah, with everything and settling down, we were exhausted.”

“Word of advice: if you want to sneak around in the middle of the night, you need to be more careful.” I watched from the corner of my eye while they paled and continued to finish my extra serving of fruits, “Especially places like the Museum of Cultural History. They have security cameras even if the guard keeps falling asleep on the job.”

“What do you want?” Mal hissed, the group were glancing cautiously at the other tables as if they could hear me. Oh please, they’re too full of themselves to care for a commoner like me.

I shrugged and munched a piece of watermelon, “Nothing really. Just curious.”

They looked at me incredulously as I gulped the last of my water before I placed the memory stick on the table. Carlos quickly snatched it and they glanced at each other in worry while I put my head on my hand, smiling.

“I risked my neck covering your tracks last night. I don’t know about you, but I’m not an enemy as long as you don’t do anything to harm my friends.”

“Is that a threat?” Jay questioned carefully, acknowledging me in a different light from yesterday.

“Nah, it’s just a warning.” I chuckled and shook my head, “If it’s a threat, I would’ve told you I have a copy of _that_ to give to Fairy Godmother. Afterall, it was her artifact alarm that got activated.” Leaning forward, my steel-blue eyes flashed gold as I gave them a crooked smile, “Prove to me you’re here with the good intentions Ben thinks you have, and we’ll get along just fine.”

The bell rang across the cafeteria and students started to scatter to their respective classes. I stood up with my empty tray and grinned as if nothing happened, “Come on, we need to get to Goodness 101. Fairy Godmother gets cranky when we’re late.”

*******

My pen was twirling in my hand while I stared at the board in absolute boredom as Fairy Godmother droned on about the difference between good and bad _blah, blah, blah_ … Well, at least now I’m not alone in this class anymore. I was able to catch a glimpse of how their minds work and what they were taught in the Isle. Not surprised they don’t know most of the answers to what’s right or wrong, except for Mal who aced every answer.

I rested my head on my fist as I watched her sketch a very impressive replica of Fairy Godmother’s wand next to Evie. Speaking of which, the blue beauty discreetly slid a folded piece of paper to me much to my surprise. I raised an eyebrow at her only for her to smile and looked back at the board. I opened it, revealing a word in elegant cursive calligraphy, one that royalties learned at a young age; **_Hey_** _._

**_Hey, what up? :)_** I quickly wrote back and slid it back, pretending to scribble on my notebook.

Within a few seconds, the paper was back on my side of the desk.

**_Are you free later? We need to talk._**

I frowned a bit before answering, **_Yeah, after fourth period. Alone or with the gang?_**

**_Alone. Do you know anywhere we can have a private conversation?_ **

**_The bleachers would be good. Winds are loud near the top and people don’t usually go th-_ **

“Blake!” My head snapped up to see Fairy Godmother frowning at me disapprovingly, “I’d appreciate it if you pay attention.”

“Sorry.” I smiled sheepishly, ignoring the sniggers from the boys.

She looked at me pointedly, “Would you like another essay on good behaviour?”

I quickly sat up straight, “No, ma’am.”

“Good. Now Mal, can you answer the question?”

The purple dragon glanced up and replied, “C, give it a bottle.”

The Headmistress smiled, “Correct, again.”

Carlos exclaimed, impressed, “You are on fire, girl!”

Mal simply shrugged, “Just pick the one that doesn’t sound like any fun.”

The boys let out sounds of understanding and Evie whispering to herself, “That makes so much sense.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle at Mal’s logic which actually does make sense in their own twisted way. It also gave me a clue of how the leader of the group thinks. She is really smart.

The fast footsteps coming towards our classroom caught my attention and I looked up to see Jane made a beeline to her mother. Funnily enough, she squeaked when she passed the VKs. I could tell I wasn’t the only one amused.

“Oh, hello dear one.” Fairy Godmother greeted her daughter.

“Hi, you need to sign off an early dismissal for the coronation.” The nervous girl handed her some papers. She glanced at my classmates warily and I sent her a kind smile which she shakily returned.

“Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane.” The fairy said as she gave the signed papers back. I grimaced while Jane whispered urgently, “Mom, no!”

Fairy Godmother just pushed the girl forward, “It’s okay. Jane, this is everyone.”

“Hi. That’s okay, don’t mind me. As you were.” Jane rushed out only to squeak once more when she walked past them. I just sighed with my hand rubbing my forehead. Great… I’ll have to deal with a sobbing Jane at my door later. Thanks a lot, Fairy Godmother.

The Headmistress coughed awkwardly and smiled, “Let’s continue. You find a vial of poison. Do you, A, put it in the king’s wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?”

Jay, Carlos, and Evie all raised their hands while Mal returned to her sketch and I crossed my arms, leaning back to watch the show i.e. the boys wrestling each other for the chance to answer.

“Jay.” She called. Really, she should’ve just asked Evie. She was the only civil one in the three.

The muscular boy answered proudly, “C. You turn it over to the proper authorities.”

“I was gonna say that!” Carlos whined and Jay brought him into a headlock for a noogie, rubbing it on his face.

“Boys. _Boys!_ I am going to encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field.”

The son of Cruella paled, probably remembering dragon cannon, “Oh, no. That’s okay… We’ll pass.”

I sighed again only to be poked softly on the shoulder by Evie. I glanced at her in question and she nodded her head to the folded paper on my side again. My lips curved upwards at her handwriting;

**_See you then :)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for the kudos and as always comments are welcome here hehe. Anyways thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time. Bye~


	4. Dude...

I just finished one of my favourite classes – Auradon History when I was ambushed by a certain Prince of Auradon outside of the classroom.

“Blake!” Ben brightened up at the sight of me, “Just the girl I wanted to see!”

My eyes squinted slightly in suspicion. He only says that when he wants something from me, “…Hi, Ben.”

He threw his arm around me and we walked down the hallway among the sea of students to my locker, “How was class?”

“Good. Now what do you want?” I shrugged his arm off with a scowl.

“W-why would you think that I want something?” The honey-brown haired boy started to stutter nervously.

“Oh, Beastie,” I shook my head fondly, “You can never lie to save your life. Now tell me or I won’t even consider it.”

“Okay, okay,” Ben nodded frantically as we reached my locker, “So, I was wondering if you could help me train Carlos for the tourney match later?”

I was switching my folder for Math afterwards when I paused, glancing at my best friend, “I’m sorry I think I heard it wrong. Did you just ask me to help you train Carlos in tourney?”

He smiled in amusement and nodded, “Yes, that’s exactly what I said.”

“I’m not even on the team.”

“That’s only because of the boys-only rule. You’re the best player I know! Please.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Laying on it a little thick there, Crowns.”

“It’s the truth.” Ben shrugged before giving me his ultimate puppy eyes, “Please, Blake?”

“What’s in it for me?” I nonchalantly crossed my arms; internally however I was struggling not to give in to the hazel-green orbs.

I could see the gears in his head spinning, “…I’ll get you a place on the Swords and Shields team.”

Okay, that wasn’t what I was expecting.

“Even if that’s an all-male team?” I questioned cautiously. It sounds too good to be true.

Ben paused thoughtfully before nodding with certainty, “Definitely. It’s time to change things around here, don’t you think?”

My steel-blue eyes started to sparkle with something that I’ve lost a long time ago. Hope.

“If there’s anyone who can change things around here, it’s you Ben,” I smiled genuinely for once, “And I’m glad that you’re our future King.”

He grinned in appreciation, “Thanks, Blake. That means a lot.”

I closed my locker and smirked, “Also with an offer like that, how could I possibly refuse?”

“YES!!! I promise you won’t regret it!” He shouted in excitement and brought me in a bear hug, twirling me in the air without my consent.

I struggled in his iron grip, conscious that others were staring, “Put me down, Benjamin Florian!”

At his full name, the prince quickly let me go and I dusted myself off with an embarrassed scowl while he simply grinned. I swear he does that on purpose.

“When and where?” I asked as we walked to our next class.

“The tourney field during study hall. I got us a pass.”

We stopped in front of the Math classroom door and I smiled in bemusement, “What if I had refused?”

Ben just smiled knowingly, “You wouldn’t.”

“Wow, such confidence.” I rolled my eyes, “You should deflate your ego if you want that crown to fit your oversized head.”

He instantly shot back as he walked down to his own class, “That’s why I have you as my royal advisor!”

I shook my head and walked into the already filled classroom, murmuring under my breath, “Troublesome royalties.”

*******

I made my way into the tourney field and saw Carlos and Ben doing standard warm-ups. I already noticed where he was lacking during the exercises. It was probably due to his lack of familiarity but those can be easily corrected. What he really needs to improve is his jumpiness. In the game of tourney, bumping shoulder-to-shoulder and aggressive behaviours are very common on the field.

When I was near enough, Ben stopped the scrawny boy for a small break, smiling at me, “Blake! There you are.”

“Why does it always sound like you’re surprised when I show up?” I questioned curiously while smiling at Carlos in greeting.

Carlos spoke up neutrally, though I could hear the wariness beneath, “I didn’t know Blake would be here.”

“That’s because she is the best player I know.” Ben explained, “She trained me to make it into the main team. If there’s anyone who could help you, it’s Blake.”

“Aw… that’s sweet of you, Crowns.” I cooed teasingly before I brought out my stopwatch. Afterall, a deal’s a deal. Not to mention this is my chance to show I’m truly not against his group. “So, we can start with some simple sprints. Ready. Set. GO!”

There was barking in the distance coming our way and we turned to see the campus dog chasing after Carlos who was obviously terrified. My eyes widened when he screamed and ran as fast as possible to get away.

“Great job, Carlos!” Ben yelled as he sprinted past us.

“Ben, come on! He’s scared of dogs!” I called over my shoulder while I chased after with my best friend at my ankles.

My pulsing heartbeat started to drum against my eardrums and I couldn’t help but smile at the familiar feeling of the wind brushing past my skin as I picked up my speed. Keeping Carlos and the dog within my sights, I pushed myself faster and faster and our distance drew closer until they stopped in the woods with the petrified boy up in a tree and Dude barking beneath him.

“Carlos!” I shouted up in concern and he glanced down at me in fear.

He yelled while hugging the tree, “Blake, help me! This thing is a killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat. This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!”

Ben finally caught up and asked curiously while I picked up Dude, “Who told you that?”

“My mother!”

“Cruella?” I repeated incredulously.

“She’s a dog expert, a dog yellerer.” He explained to us like it was obvious.

“Uh, Carlos? I don’t think ‘yellerer’ is even a word.” I spoke but it just made him hug the tree even tighter.

Carlos asked hysterically, “Why are you holding him? He’s gonna rip your throat out! You’re too nice to die!”

That took me by surprise. So, he still thinks of me positively enough to care, even though I just basically threatened his group this morning.

Ben’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts, “Carlos, you’ve never actually met a dog before, have you?”

“Of course not.”

I introduced them with a slight smile, “Carlos, this is Dude, the campus dog. Dude, Carlos.”

“He doesn’t look like a vicious, rabid, pack animal.” He slowly climbed down from the tree and I gently placed Dude in his arms, “Geez, you’re a good boy, aren't you? You're a good boy.”

The prince asked naively, “I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the Isle then, huh?”

“Yeah… let’s just say we don’t get a lot of belly rubs.” Carlos chuckled sadly.

“Good boy,” Ben said to the scrawny boy which both of us looked at him in confusion and he quickly tried to clear the awkwardness, “I mean, you’re a good runner. Y-you’re fast.”

I just shook my head fondly, smiling as Carlos continued to pet Dude, “Oh, yeah. Thank you.”

I glanced at my watch and my eyes widened at the time. Oh crap, Evie!

“Hey guys!” Grabbing their attention, I pointed my thumb back, “I need to meet someone and I’m actually kinda late. So, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Blake!” Carlos grinned at me brightly and Ben waved.

I started to sprint back to the tourney field towards the bleachers, silently hoping that Evie won’t be mad that I’m late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! That's another chapter done and next one will come up... when it comes up lmao. Thanks so much for reading and everything. Stay safe everyone and bye~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is actually the first time I wrote about Disney and I may or may not had a fetish for Descendants fanfic for a while. Anyways, thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon. See ya then!


End file.
